


Sometimes lessons are fun

by Keeblo



Series: 30 day nsfw otp challenge: davejohn [11]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: 30 Day NSFW OTP Challenge, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Light BDSM, M/M, Punishment (light), joking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 22:57:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1796317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keeblo/pseuds/Keeblo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 day nsfw otp challenge<br/>Day 11: Dom/sub</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes lessons are fun

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this took forever and I'm going to try and get the next two days up later tonight :O (also this is really stupid and they joke a lot)

You have officially decided that you’re not ever going to do that again. And by ‘that’ you mean be stupid and embarrass John in public. Of course you’ve pushed his buttons before to see how far you could get without getting a punishment, but...you guess this is where the line gets drawn. And you’re definitely not _ever_ doing that again.

John has you sitting next to his legs on the floor on your knees, hands folded politely in front of you, and a collar around your neck with the tags ‘dog’, plus a gag in your mouth. That’s probably the worse part. He’d told you when you got home that you were going to get punished and gave you some things he could do. So of course you said gag and collar because it didn’t seem like much of a punishment. But low and behold, Egbert seems to know you better than you do (and has the extra years worth of experience in this shit) to know how you’d react. And by react you mean sit very uncomfortably next to him regretting your actions as you slobber and feel stupid. Nothing like being called a dog while you simultaneously have spit running down your front. And you can’t do anything about it. If you move you get switched on the hand and damn does getting switched on the hand hurt.

By now your drool has collected around the corners of your mouth and lower lip and has even gotten down your chin and is dripping off of it onto your hands. It is by far disgusting. You regret ever trying to see how far John would go. You try to swallow to get some of the excess spit out of your mouth but the gag is in the way of your tongue and makes it hard to do.

After a while, John stands up and you nearly break form to grab onto his leg and plead with him to take the damn thing off. Nope, not going to risk it though. John doesn’t call you down and you sit, staring after him as he disappears down the hall. You can tell he’s in the bathroom when water is turned on. _Hell fucking no._ He better not be taking a shower. Not when _you_ are the one currently uncontrollably slobbering all over yourself.

Turns out he’d just gotten a cloth and wetted it up a bit before returning and crouching in front of you. As soon as the gag is removed you lean forward to hug him despite not having permission to move yet and also you’re still really spitty.

“Dave, ew, get off of me so I can clean you up.” Reluctantly you pull away and allow him to rub your jaw as he wipes away all of the spit. You make a grateful sound as the stickiness is washed away by the cloth.

“So, are you going to do that again?” John looks up at you expectantly.

“Hell no. If I even start to do something like that again kick me in the face or do your alpha glare before I do something stupid.” John chuckles as you finger around your jaw to try and loosen it up again.

“Well, now that you’ve learned a lesson, why don’t we go do something fun in the bedroom?” Oh. You know that grin. And you also know that smell. That is the smell of one horny alpha John, and you _love_ it.

“Only if you carry me.” John rolls his eyes and wraps his arms down beneath your thighs before picking you up. You’re actually pretty grateful considering you can’t really feel anything below your knees at the moment.

Soon enough, John is dropping you on the bed - you bounce a little, you’re pretty sure he put _some_ alpha muscle in there to throw you - and motions you to stay. Of course you’re going to stay. You’re in bed for pete’s sake. He couldn’t pay you to leave the bed now.

John disappears for a moment before returning with an armful of things. _Wow_.

“Are we planning a heist or something? Because jesus christ what is with all of the black and ropes?” John had introduced you to the BDSM scene about a year ago and you were still learning things and getting comfortable with others. It probably didn’t help that you basically sat on John’s dick whenever you could before he could even _think_ about doing anything else.

“I thought maybe tonight we could try something different? See if you like anything else.” Ah, yes. What John did manage to get out of all of this was that you were in fact a masochistic omega sub. Mainly. A few times you and John switch things up, but you’re mainly a sub, as is omega nature. And with all of that came the general liking of being spanked and having your hair pulled, but you also seemed to have a thing for being tied up and edged. It was the good life afterall.

“Oh, well that might explain the assless chaps you got there.” You grin and scoot over so John can set the things down, rolling his eyes.

“I don’t have assless chaps Dave, jeez. Stand up for a sec.” You do as he says and stand up. He takes your spot before patting his lap and letting you clamber onto it. “So,” he rubs your back as he points at the items. “There’s some stuff we can try. I know you like being tied up so I brought some rope, and I also brought a flogger.” John’s legs swing absently as you look over the stuff.

“None with those things on the ends right?” John nods. That was one of your hard limits along with permanent scarring. Definite no-no.

“And for new stuff I have blindfolds, toys, cuffs, even some electricity stuff.” You shake your head, nose scrunching.

“No electricity. I don’t exactly want to know what it feels like being Frankenstein’s monster.” John nods his acknowledgement and pushes those things to the side. “Uh, how bout tonight you just like, tie my hands up behind me with the usual stuff rather than cuffs. Hurts less.” Another nod. “Nah, no toys tonight. Think you could knot me tonight?” For whatever reason that’s always the thing that manages to make you blush like a well timed virgin.

“Yeah, of course.” John grins and kisses your shoulder. “You’re such a sap for being knotted.” You blow a raspberry and give him the finger.

“Maybe a blindfold? Just to see how it is. It might not be so bad.” You’d compromised because you know John wants you to try new things. And it seemed the most harmless.

“Alright. I’ll go put the rest of this stuff away and when I come back I’ll tie you up and stuff.”

“Fun.” You grin lazily at him as he leaves again.

 

This was...not exactly like you had imagined. Okay, no it’s nothing like you imagined. The ropes were fine, perfect actually. They were tight and had enough give. John’d even done a cute little design this time. Hands behind your back? Pretty sexy so far. Blindfold? Well. You aren’t entirely sure yet.

John has you on his lap at the moment, rubbing your ass like the fine specimen it obviously is. You can feel the comforter under your chin and things are already getting a bit steamy. The thing is, you can hear just fine. Actually, with your sight gone you’re pretty attuned to everything. And it gives you a bit of a thrill that you don’t know when John’s going to actually start spanking you.

John makes a noise in his throat like he’s contemplating, still just rubbing and petting the back of your legs and your rear end until it’s tingly and a bit sore from all of the attention of his fingers. Then his hand is gone and you reflexively tense just a little in anticipation.

…

Nothing. He’s still no- holy fucking christ in lava.

John’s hand comes down harder than you’d expected. Hard enough that your entire body jumps forward. Your legs press closer together as the initial painful sting dulls into the pleasurable after tingle. Then his hand comes down again and again before you can get to the pleasurable part so it’s just sting after sting. After a few of those you’re nearly curled sideways in his lap jerking a bit to try and get away from the pain and give yourself a moment's relief.

“Stay still Dave.” John rights you before his hand is back on you, but rubbing and petting again. It stings just a little as he pinches and strokes the area, but it’s nice and it’s incredibly warm under your skin and you like it. You can already feel the start of dampness inside of you getting ready for your alpha.

The next barrage of smacks to your hindquarters catches you by surprise and you yelp, teeth finding the blankets and gripping them as John smacks a bit closer to your thighs. Your heart pounds hard enough in your chest you’re afraid it might break through your ribs or climb out of your throat. But as soon as it started, the fast paced spanking stops and changes to a two smack then rub cycle. By the end of that you’re shivering, really turned on, and maybe rutting against John’s lap just a little… Okay maybe a lot. Maybe, let’s say, you’re full out humping John’s lap here and he’s laughing at you as he puts his hands on your back trying to hold you down.

“Dude, no I was on a roll. Your legs were about to get the entire Dave Strider tango. Just lemme- ack.” John nearly smothers you against his thighs until you stop rutting and lie still. Or as still as you can while you shiver and jerk under his touch.

“Dave calm down or I’m not letting you get off tonight.” You whimper at that (but manly though, not a sissy whimper of course because that wouldn’t be cool) and take a few breaths and focus on the warm buzz in your butt instead. “You good now?” You nod your head. “Good. I’m going to sit you up now alright.” John’s hands move to the sides of your arms and pulls you up onto your knees. The movement causes another dull sting in you before dying away again just as quick.

“Move to your right and then don’t move.” You shuffle right uneasily then stop. John turns your body in that direction as well before moving away. You can tell by the sound of his footsteps on the floor. And okay, now the blindfold’s a bit worrying. Maybe it’s because Bro used to jump you from wherever, but being left on the bed without John touching you is kind of making you skittish. In fact, it makes you skittish enough to panic and end up falling onto your face as you try to maneuver off of the bed.

“Betty Crocker.” There’s just a brief pause before John has you enveloped in his arms, petting your hair back and asking what’s wrong. You didn’t even notice you’d started crying.

“Blindfold, just, please get it off.” It’s ripped off so suddenly you’re sure some of your hair had the luck of getting to go with it and the light blinds you for a second.

“Are you okay?” You sit on your knees and let John worry over you for a moment as you try to catch your breath.

“Yeah I’m fine, just.” You shrug. “Blindfolded and not being touched kind of freaks me out.” A lot. But now that the crisis was over you doubt you’d have to put it back on if it wasn’t strictly with John touching you.

“Oh, okay. I’m sorry. Do you need a break for a while?” You shake your head and wiggle about so you can resume your position up on the bed, shaking your hips a bit as you look over your shoulder. John looks just as ready to laugh and get things on as you are. “I’ll take that as a no.” You wink and turn your head back around.

You can hear John shuffle around again, but this time you feel confident and maybe just a tad bit horny in anticipation. You know he’d gotten the flogger and you know he’s somewhere behind you. But you can’t for sure say where or when he’s going to start.

The first hit is just off to the side of your hip and you jump at the biting sting before it dulls like the spanks had, to a warm, pleasured tingle that you live for. The second isn’t too far off from the first and there’s a slight gap between times. You suck in your breath through your teeth as the top of your left ass cheek burns a little more than the rest of what got flogged.

You’re tightening up, you realize, so you try to relax as John hits you again three times in succession. You’re probably not going to be sitting straight for a little bit.

“You think some of the pyramid builders got whipped and liked it?” The next hit is off, mostly brushing off the side of your hip as John puffs out a single small laugh. “What if they went slow just so they could get whipped?” John laughs a little louder but hits you firmer the next time. You clench at the burn before trying to relax. “Kinky slaves. Makes you wonder huh?” Your head begins to drop to your chest as John does a good one to the back of your thighs. It seriously hurts for a good few counts because you’re more sensitive there, even if John does it softer because he knows too. He’s a great alpha.

“Dave shut up. That is so wrong when I’m doing this.” John stops a moment to run the flogger against your skin. You tighten up because you know he could smack you with it at any moment.

“When we’re done with this you wanna play tic-tac-toe on my ass?” John snorts and pinches you hard enough to make you curl over and groan. That spurs him to continually pinch you until he’s got you sideways and is tickling you.

“Dave, I said shut up, oh my god. You’re so dumb!” Tears begin to form in your eyes as you get tickled to the point of being unable to breathe. It doesn’t help you can’t defend yourself because you’re tied up. When John finally stops he sighs and pushes his hair back. Somehow it looks like he was the one just roughed up and not you. “We’re not getting anymore of this done tonight are we?” You try to stifle a laugh as you slow crawl forward.

“I’m a demented caterpillar John, what do you think?” John nudges you over with his foot and you huff. You can’t really get up now so you just look at him from your side as he looks right back with an affectionate glare.

“I hate you so much dude.”

You click your tongue. “Not as much as I hate you.” John rolls his eyes before moving so he can untie you. When your arms are free you tackle him (as much as someone lean like you can to a brick wall like John) and hang from his neck with a pout. “It’s going to hurt getting fucked tonight isn’t it?” John shrugs and carefully sets the rope on the bedside table.

“Maybe.” You stick out your tongue and flop (carefully) onto your back as you rub your arms where the rope had bit in a bit before grinning.

“Dude, I am so wet right now I could probably quench the Sahara.”

“Dave! That’s so gross.” You and John laugh loudly for a few moments before John finally crawls over to you, one hand moving between your legs as the other moves to your hair and grips it in a tight fist. You burble a sound as one of your alpha’s fingers presses into you and moves around. “Jeez, you are. The thirst is real Dave, the thirst is real.” You grin lazily at him as he fingers you open, not bothering to take longer than it needs. Your skin is still tender, and having him spread you open even in the slightest sends a nice burn that fades to tingles as he works you open.

“‘M gonna get laid tonight uh huh. I’m gonna get fucked till I pass out tonight oh yeah. I demand you fuck me to sleep John.” John cocks an eyebrow as he works in a fourth finger - he really liked to be efficient - and smiles devilishly down at you.

“So you’re making demands now? I thought I was alpha, Dave.” You puff your cheeks out and sigh.

“F-ine. Will you fuck me to sleep John?” John grins cheesily.

“Of course princess.” John takes his fingers out of you before wiping them on the bed. You make a face and say ew but it’s better than him wiping it on you. You mean it’s your own natural lubricant but come on, ew.

“I’ll fuck you to sleep. I’ll fuck you into next week. I bet you won’t be able to sit straight for a while.” John grins as his hand comes up to pet at your stomach and he climbs between your legs, parting them and dragging his dick between your cheeks like this is some kind of game.

“Then just do it already Egbert. I am not patient at all.” John rolls his eyes before moving to press himself at your entrance and just sit there. He sits there until you’re frustrated and ready to stick him but he just grins at you and tugs a finger under the collar you’d forgotten you were still wearing.

“Stop moving around so much _doggy_.” You huff in embarrassment and lie completely still, arms crossed. “Good boy.” John presses into you then. Hell, you’d take getting four fingers in your ass anyday if it meant being able to get his dick in you quicker.

You’d expected John to stop holding the collar or maybe even take it off for you, but no, he’s got some sick and twisted thing going on as he starts to thrust into you, fingers tight around the collar. As you’d expected, there’s a slight burn when he rolls into you and it makes you squirm a bit breathlessly, but it still feels good and you tilt your head back invitingly for John to mark.

John takes the invitation eagerly, lapping at your neck and biting it until you’re sure his teeth are imprinted in your skin.

“Who’s your alpha Dave?” You pant as you reach up to grip his back.

“You.”

“Who owns you?” You huff indignantly against his shoulder as your insides coil and heat not due to being spanked or flogged builds.

“You.” You grit out between your teeth. John’s got a good grip on the collar now and has also decided to pull your hair. The bastard.

“Whose pups are you going to carry?” The question is one you seem to get a lot. John has told you he’s not ready for pups yet, but he always asks when they’re boning. You figure it’s because he’s an alpha and impregnating is hardwired into his brain.

“Yours.” _Christ_ , he’s really going to town on you now. And it shouldn’t be nearly as hot as it is. To have John fuck him hard and deep just to stake a claim and try to make him pregnant. Dumb alphas anyway.

“I’m going to fill you fat with our babies.” John noses at your throat, sucking and biting near your jugular. You swallow reflexively, wanting to turn your head because John literally has the power to kill you at the moment if he deems it necessary, but you don’t because that thrill makes you heady and grip at his back tighter in hopes that he won’t actually do it.

“You could always just feed me until I’m fat.” You laugh breathlessly against his skin, back arching as John fucks you with vigor. You’re already tired and you’re not even doing anything.

“Nah, I think babies is better Dave. But you can’t name them cause you’ll name them dumb things.” Wow, he did not just go there. If it wasn’t for the fact that he was doing well to fuck you to sleep then you probably would’ve bitten him.

“You’d name them after shitty movies so don’t even with me John.” Your nails dig into John’s skin as you try to press into his thrusts at least somewhat, but he’s moving ridiculously fast that all you can do is arch your hips and cry out yes and growl.

John tugs the collar until your head is a few inches off of the bed and his nose is nearly touching yours. “Well I’m alpha and I’ll name them whatever I want.” Hot damn that was sexy. Dave junior is having a field day between the two of you. Your neck goes limp, the only thing holding your head up is the collar, and you groan.

“Well Mr. Alpha douche, they’d be coming out of this hot bod. I’ll fight you for them.” Okay, that was meant as a joke because sometimes couples did literally fight over the babies and more often than not the omega did not come out of it looking so great.

John’s fingers tighten in the collar further and he drops your head to the blankets again before going for your mouth with teeth, tongue, and lips, growling all the while. You can barely reciprocate with how fucking juvenile he’s getting. You don’t even bother at that point and simply decide your friend downstairs deserves some love, so you go to start jerkin’ it like any proud omega but your hand gets swatted away.

“John, what the fuck. I am trying to give myself some lovin’.” It probably didn’t even matter anyway. You’re getting close and John is too. The start of his knot is tugging at you every time he thrusts in or out and it’s driving you absolutely crazy.

“Nope. Sorry Dave, but I’m Mr. Alpha douche remember? No coming for you until I’ve got you knotted.”

“Stop talking, you sound so dirty and sexy and nevermind keep going, I think I’m getting off on it.” John’s growling comes back, but you’re almost entirely sure it’s because he’s trying not to laugh. Hopefully.

At least it doesn’t take long until his knot is swollen enough that all he can do is fuck lazy circles into you. Both of you use that as a catching your breath time. He pants against your forehead as you pant against his clavicle, fingers moving to grab his ass. He has the greatest ass to have ever been blessed to be in your presence.

Finally, his knot at its greatest swell, John starts jerking you off furiously until you’re panting and jerking because holy fuck too much all at once. Your eyes squeeze shut as you orgasm, the feeling enough to make you let out a loud groan and dig your nails deep into John’s skin. John slowly comes after that, tantalizingly slow as he rolls his hips into you. His muscles are taut and you take a moment to lean up and bite his pec just to see him jerk back in surprise. He looks at you with a confused expression that quickly turns to a ‘holy fuck that feels really good’ as his knot is tugged against.

“Get back down here you shit. I said fuck me to sleep and I’m not asleep.” John looks mildly offended before leaning back down and kissing your lips.

“I shouldn’t just because you bit me.”

“I couldn’t help it.” You grin at him smugly to which he pulls on the collar again until you cross your arms in embarrassment yet again.

“Maybe I won’t help it when I call you dog from now on.” John looks like he’s considering it.

“Dick move right there John. A literal dick move. See, dicks.” You roll your hips, a wonderful pleasure coiling through you at the action - though there’s a slight soreness afterwards.

“Shut up Dave.” John lies down completely, wrapping his arms under your head and holding you close. You wrestle your arms from between the two of you and hug him loosely around the waist. He continues to slowly move his body against yours, his heat engulfing you, and you can’t help but feel tired and safe. You yawn unexpectedly and can feel John’s grin against your temple. So you swat him. In retaliation he thrusts forward rather roughly and you embarrassingly come again.

“F-uck. Don’t do that or I’ll die. And if I die then no pups for you and no food for me. No one wins with that.” John snorts but doesn’t do it again. You rub lazy circles into his back as you slowly begin to drift off.

“I don’t need pups Dave, you know that.” John’s voice is a quiet hum a bit later.

“It’s cool. I get it. It might actually be nice to have one pup.” You yawn again and bury your face as much as you can between the two of you. You can hear John’s heart speed up a little and you know how much he really does want pups. “Maybe my next heat, no condoms. We can try at least,” you murmur as sleep begins to take over. You hear John’s appreciative hum a few moments later right before you drift off.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Support my writing by commissioning me, sending me requests, and/or following me on my main blog keeblochan.tumblr.com or my davejohn blog hellagaydave.tumblr.com


End file.
